Snow Drifts
by DestinationLullaby
Summary: When their school bus crashes on a trip to the Rockies, Oliver, Lilly and Miley are left to survive.


Written on a whim. Enjoy.

…

When I woke up, I was so confused.

Where was I? We'd been on the way to some ski resort in the Rockies and I'd been sat next to Lilly and then –

Wait, where was Lilly? I looked around and found her next to me, still strapped into her seat. I took her pulse, it was still there, and strong. Thank god, she was just unconscious. I looked at her, checking for any injuries, thankfully, she seemed fine other than a broken wrist. When I looked down though, I saw my leg covered in blood, a huge gash from ankle to knee.

I've always been kinda squeamish about my own blood. Other peoples, I'm OK with. Just not mine. Makes taking my blood sugar that bit more difficult. Ever since that time when I was seven and I was baking a cake with Lilly and her mom and I cut my finger.

I leaned over to unbuckle myself from the seat – I got the feeling that when I got a chance to look at my ribs, they weren't gonna look that great since twisting was painful – and used the back of the seat for support to get into a standing position. I squeezed past Lilly to get to the centre of the bus.

Limping up the aisle, I saw a lot of people on the bus had been killed. I checked each pulse as I went hoping to find a survivor other than me and Lilly. I'd almost lost hope until I saw Miley. Miley was sat at the front of the bus – she'd felt sick when we set off so the driver had made her sit at the front – and she seemed to be waking up. I hopped over as fast as I could.

"Oliver, what happened?" She asked, blinking her eyes rapidly as if trying to clear some of the confusion.

"I think we crashed…" I replied. When I thought about it, I actually had no idea what had happened. I remember arguing with Lilly over Radiohead and Coldplay – that debate will _never _stop until she admits Coldplay are superior - and then I remember getting smashed into the wall of the bus and then my head hurt and then I woke up.

We looked out the window and saw snow. Great, hypothermia was gonna be the icing on the cake of this field trip. I looked over at the driver and saw that they weren't there, but the window was smashed. I limped over and saw the driver's dead body lying in the snow.

"It looks like me, you and Lilly are the only ones still alive on this bus," I said. Miley shut her eyes for a second, trying to take it in.

"We're gonna have to get out then Oliver, we can't stay here."

I looked back at Lilly, she still hadn't woke up. "You're gonna have to help me get her out Miley, my leg is screwed," I said quietly. Miley stood up, she seemed fine. "You're alright, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, about as good as I can be…" She replied. We went over to Lilly, and each grabbed a side of her. We lifted her into a standing position, and dragged her out of the bus. We sat in the snow for a minute or two whilst reality started to hit. I absent mindedly ran my hand down my leg and felt my phone. I pulled it out, and instinctively checked for signal. 1 bar. I punched in the numbers as quickly as I could.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"We're...our school bus crashed…I don't know where we are…it's snowy and we were on our way to the Rockies. We'll need an ambulance."

"Who else is with you?"

"2 of my friends. Everyone else on the bus had no pulse when I checked."

"Okay, stay on the line. Is there anywhere around where you can shelter?"

"Uh…" I looked around and saw a small cave nearby. I pointed Miley to it and we both grabbed one of Lilly's arms and started walking over, "Yeah there's a little cave, we're going over there now."

"Okay. We have helicopters and mountain rescue on the way. Stay in that cave as long as possible, the helicopters will sound an alarm when they're close and you should only come out then."

"Okay."

The operator hung up as we reached the small cave. We laid Lilly down and sat down. I hugged my legs for warmth and tried not to think about the blood soaking into the sleeves of my hoodie. Me and Miley tried to play a game of eye spy to pass the time but when every answer was 'wall' or 'Oliver' we gave up on that.

Sometime after, Lilly woke up. She sat up and looked around. "The bus crashed, mountain rescue are already on the way." Said Miley. I saw Lilly look over at me, wincing at my leg.

"Ouch, that doesn't look good…" She said, moving closer until she was right next to me. I relaxed pretty much instantly, like I always do around Lilly. Miley moved to the other side of me, and we huddled around for warmth.

About an hour after that, I started to get dizzy. It was either blood loss, or low blood sugar or a combination of the two, the latter being the most likely. I kept quiet about it until my hands started shaking and by then I knew for sure I was either definitely hypoglycemic or almost there. I started to feel really tired so me, Lilly and Miley all scooted back until we were resting on a wall.

I remember sirens blaring and slipping out of consciousness whilst Lilly held my hand and Miley ran out of the cave.

...

1 more chapter after this, review if you want it ;)


End file.
